


You Really Got Me Now

by FranticFangirl



Series: 5sos One Shots [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Camping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranticFangirl/pseuds/FranticFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wanted to tease, wanted to say that Luke was being too deep, that life wasn’t like that, but in that moment, he knew Luke was right. And he knew that he was wishing for Luke, on stars and eyelashes and all that he had. He just hoped with all his heart that he could be brave enough to find out if it was meant to be or not. </p><p>In other words, 5sos goes camping, Michael falls in love with Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Really Got Me Now

“Camping is like, the worst thing ever. I don’t wanna do this!” Michael whined. They were currently hiking up a rather steep hill in the forest because Ashton read that there was ‘the perfect camping site’ right on the other side. Michael wasn’t sure what qualified as a perfect camping site considering that camping literally sucked no matter where you were, but here he was trekking up a mountain all the same. 

“Just go with it bro, it makes life so much easier!” he heard Calum call back from a few yards ahead where he was walking beside Ashton. “Complacency is not a healthy coping mechanism, Calum!” Michael shouted back. Luke giggled beside him, and Michael turned his head. “What?” he asked, daring Luke to say anything. Luke grinned, “You’re cute when you’re grumpy.”. Michael didn’t quite know what to say to that so he just mumbled out a “Fuck You.” and Luke laughed. “See what I mean, it’s adorable.” Luke teased and his eyes twinkled because he knew he was the only person on Earth who could get away with it. 

A bird squawked in the tree above them and Michael growled back at it, feeling personally offended by the animal. “Down kitty.” Luke scolded, and Michael felt rather foolish all of a sudden. “Sorry, I just don’t wanna go camping.” He muttered quietly. “I know, I know. But it could be kinda fun, maybe.” Luke said. “What could be so fun about camping?” Michael asked. “Guys, come on, name some fun things about camping!” Luke called out. “S’mores.” Ashton offered. “S’mores are overrated.” Michael countered, and Ashton just shrugged. Nothing was going to kill his literal happy camper vibe. “You can get in touch with nature...” Luke tried. “Me and nature have been in touch before actually. We decided to see other people.” Michael argued. “What about the stars?” Calum asked, and Michael was silent. It’s not like he could diss the stars. Calum cheered, “I knew he couldn’t fight me on the stars!” he said triumphantly, high-fiving Ashton.

“See, camping has it’s redeeming qualities.” Luke said, smiling over at Michael. “Why are you trying so hard to get me to like camping?” Michael asked. “I don’t know. I guess I kinda always really wanted to go as a kid, but I never got to. Everyone said it was dumb. And so now that I’m getting the chance to, with my favorite people on Earth might I add, my inner five year old is just really excited, and I want you to be excited too.” Luke said. Michael was quiet for a moment. He adored and feared this side of Luke, he could just break down exactly how he felt and then say it out loud. It was brave and it was beautiful, and Michael was never quite sure how to handle those kinds of things. “Oh... That’s actually really sweet. I’ll, um, I’m gonna try.” Michael said quietly. “Huh?” Luke asked, not having been able to make out what Michael was attempting to say. “For you, and for your childhood, I’m going to try and have fun camping.” Michael said. “Really Mikey? You’d do that for me? Thank you!” Luke beamed. “Anything for you Lukey...” Michael said, and his head spun at just how much he meant that.

Thirty minutes later, they had finally reached the other side. It was a decent camping site Michael supposed, though he was certainly no expert. It was flat ground and everything looked nature-y so he figured that was about right. Everyone seemed to be unpacking things, like tents and sleeping bags, and though Michael had packed those things, he kind of just stood there unsure of himself. “Michael, what are you even doing?” Ashton asked and Michael stared back, he didn’t actually know what he was doing. 

Luke perked up and answered for him. “Michael’s gonna come and help me put up the tent. We’re gonna be tent buddies. Isn’t that right Michael?” and Michael nodded dumbly. “Yep. Tent buddies.” he answered, going over to see if he could make out any of the instructions. It wasn’t exactly easy, but he and Luke were able to work together to finish it before Ashton and Calum had finished theirs, which made them feel rather proud considering they were supposed to be the inexperienced ones here.

After the tents were set up, Ashton led them all to a little pond, off to the side of where they were going to be sleeping, and Michael was amazed at how clean it was. They’d all discarded their t-shirts in the heat, so they waded into the water in just their denim cutoffs. The pond was big enough to swim in, and Luke wasted no time in dipping his body underwater, coming up with floppy wet hair that hung in his eyes. He must’ve really been enjoying himself, because his smile was big and lazy, and he just looked entirely happy. It was one of those things that Michael got wrapped up in, seeing Luke like that. He tried to overlook the sentimental twisting of his gut and laid out to float on his back, avoiding Calum and Ashton’s splashing. 

“Do you believe in making wishes?” Calum asked as they sat around the fire that night, looking up at the stars after dinner. “Definitely. I mean look at our lives, it’s a wish come true if I’ve ever seen one.” Ashton said, and no one could really argue with that. “I think it’s like love...” Luke said quietly and they all turned to him. “How so?” Calum asked, curious. “Well you can make a wish, on stars or candles or whatever you like, but unless you’re really brave, and you work really hard at it, and unless it’s meant to be, it won’t happen.” he said. Michael wanted to tease, wanted to say that Luke was being too deep, that life wasn’t like that, but in that moment, he knew Luke was right. And he knew that he was wishing for Luke, on stars and eyelashes and all that he had. He just hoped with all his heart that he could be brave enough to find out if it was meant to be or not. 

After the fire had died out, and Ashton and Calum had retreated to their tent, Luke and Michael crawled into theirs. “This has been the best day ever.” Luke said as he laid down onto his sleeping bag. Michael shifted around, trying to get mildly comfortable on his side like how he usually slept, but also so he could face Luke as they talked. “Yeah?” Michael asked, smiling fondly at him. “Yeah. I just wish we had longer...” he whispered. “Well, the night’s not over yet Luke. I mean, you’re fulfilling a childhood wish, you’re in a tent in the forest, you’re camping.” he said. “I am, aren’t I?” Luke grinned, but then his expression turned. “What is it?” Michael asked. “Nothing. It’s silly...” Luke mumbled. 

Michael leaned closer into Luke’s space. “No, don’t do that Luke. You always say what you mean, you’ve got more guts than anyone I know when it comes to that. What is it? You can tell me anything.” he pleaded. Luke looked skeptical, but he continued. “It’s dumb, but, my childhood dream was that I’d have my first kiss while camping. I don’t know why, I guess I’d seen too many movies. It’s kinda too late now, considering I’ve had my first kiss.” Luke said. Michael decided then and there he was going to be brave. “You’ve never kissed me...” Michael said. “Huh?” Luke asked. “If you kissed me now, it would be your first kiss with me...” he offered, trusting Luke to see this through. Luke couldn’t help but smile at that, and Michael still felt the upturn of Luke’s lips as they met his own. 

“Mikey, I’ve wanted you to do that for like ever.” Luke gasped, breaking from the heated kiss. “I’ve wanted to do that forever, god, why haven’t I been doing that?” Michael wondered aloud and Luke shushed him. “Shh it’s okay, that doesn’t matter now. Just kiss me again.” he whispered, and Michael did, moving to straddle Luke. “Mikey, it’s a tent, it’s not soundproof, they could hear us...” Luke said nervously. “Then keep quiet for me baby.” Michael whispered, unbuttoning Luke’s flannel so he could kiss down his torso. Luke breathed in deep, his stomach quivering under Michael’s lips, and Michael went to work undoing the fly of Luke’s shorts. 

Michael’s first touch to Luke’s thigh was tentative, and Luke looked up at him, his smile reassuring. “It’s okay Michael, go ahead. I want this, and if you want me too, then go ahead, take me. I’d love for you to take me...”. Michael’s heart skipped a beat. With a steadier hand he took hold of Luke’s cock, slowly stroking up and down the length. He was so focused on Luke it shocked him when his own hips shifted and he felt how hard he was himself. Michael didn’t take his eye’s off Luke’s face, watching as the boy gave in to how good it felt. “Michael, faster...” he asked and Michael gave, speeding up his strokes and loving how Luke’s hips canted up towards his touch. “Gonna cum...” Luke warned and Michael leaned down to kiss Luke and catch his moans as he came over Michael’s hand and their stomachs. 

Michael wasn’t sure who moved first, but a moment later he was on his back and Luke’s breath was falling over his cock, his gaze aimed up at Michael through long eyelashes. “Do you think you can stay quiet now, Michael?” Luke asked, and Michael nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth lest it turn into a loud moan. Luke leaned down and kitten licked at the head, his fingers gripping Michael’s thighs, forming marks. Michael couldn’t begin to fathom how happy that made him, how glad he was to have Luke’s traces on his skin. 

Luke’s lips stretched obscenely around Michael’s cock, and Michael’s fingers tangled into Luke’s hair as Luke took his length in his mouth with what could only be described as enthusiasm. “Not gonna last...” Michael whined, as quietly as he could. “Go ahead Mikey, cum for me.” Luke said, pulling off for a breath. Luke wasn’t even on him again before his stomach was clenching in a familiar pull, and he was cumming. Luke quickly covered Michael’s mouth with his hand to drown out his noises, and Michael was grateful. “Thank you...” Michael whispered. “You’re welcome Mikey. Do you wanna cuddle?” Luke asked, and Michael answered by curling his body into Luke’s. Michael knew that tomorrow wouldn’t be his usual idea of fun. They’d have to pack, and hike all the way back. It would be hot and too much walking for his taste, but at least it was downhill this time. Besides, even it wasn’t, Michael didn’t think he minded climbing a mountain for Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> So um, the title is from Hypnotic by Zella Day which doesn't totally apply, but it's a good song. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think through comments and/or kudos!


End file.
